Amazing
by EpicallyObsessed
Summary: Christmas has always been James Diamond's favorite holiday. But with his boyfriend working crazy hours in the ER, it's difficult to celebrate or make any plans. After three missed holidays, James expects their anniversary to just be another day when he kisses his man goodbye so he can go save the world. But what James doesn't know is that Kendall has a huge surprise.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Yes, I'm here with something new! :P**

**This is a little something I wrote that is kind of long for a one-shot, so I decided to split it up. So this won't be a long story, but I hope you all enjoy! :D**

* * *

I yawned and stretched a hand out toward Kendall, but when I felt nothing but faintly warm sheets, I turned my head on the pillow to see the other side of the bed was empty.

_Not again_, I thought, sighing as the sound of the shower cut off. _Looks like it'll be another anniversary alone. _That was what tended to happen when you were dating an ER doctor who was almost always on call. Not that I held anything against him or his job-I was proud that my man helped so many people-but selfishly, I wanted just one anniversary together without him being called away, especially since both Christmas and Valentine's Day had been a bust.

Rolling over, I turned the alarm clock on the nightstand off and then hugged the pillow as the bathroom door opened and steam billowed out. As Kendall stepped into the doorway with nothing but a white towel wrapped around his hips, my eyes fully opened and my cock stiffened because, holy shit, my guy was something to look at.

With his blond hair slicked back from his face, the damp strands looked darker than usual as he casually leaned a shoulder against the jamb and his eyes found mine.

"I was wondering when you'd wake up." The tone of his voice had me shifting beneath the covers, my body reacting to all that I was hearing and seeing. My gaze followed a droplet of water that ran down over his chest, and a low chuckle came from him as he walked out of the bathroom and headed toward the dresser against the wall, where he opened the top drawer.

"Well, _someone _set the alarm." I said as I rolled to my back to watch him go, because the back of Kendall was just as appealing as the front of him, and as I propped an extra pillow up behind myself, I was glad for it. That towel around his hips left little to the imagination, shaping and molding one of the tightest asses I'd ever seen in my life.

"If I hadn't set the alarm you'd still be off in la-la land, and I have plans for you today."

_Wait…_ "So, you're not going to work today?"

Kendall glanced over his shoulder at me, and then lowered his gaze down the sheet that was draped across my hips. "No. I decided to spend the day doing something I love."

I smirked as he winked at me, but couldn't stop myself from slipping down a little further into the bed. "Then why are you putting clothes on?"

He turned back to the open drawer, reached inside and pulled out a box before shutting it, and then wandered back over to my side of the bed. "I don't see any clothes...do you?"

I eyed the white box in his hands suspiciously. "Presents before breakfast?"

"Technically, you slept through breakfast, sleepyhead."

"It's not my fault my Dad kept refilling my glass with wine while I wasn't looking. I've become a lightweight. Do you still love me?"

"Hmm." Kendall sat on the edge of the bed and trailed his fingers over the sheet covering my thighs, and when he got to my hips, I groaned. "I think I just might, James Diamond."

"Then stop teasing me and get back in bed."

Kendall chuckled. "But I have something special for you." He placed the box on my stomach and said, "If you could have anything for breakfast, what would it be?"

"A maple bacon donut from Sunshine Bakery." I said without hesitation. When Kendall's eyes sparkled and he nodded toward the box, I sat up and tore into it with eager hands. Sure enough, one freshly glazed maple bacon donut sat inside, just waiting to be devoured. "You really do love me."

"I love the way you look at me like you're looking at that donut right now."

I grinned, reaching for the back of his neck and pulling him in for a kiss. His lips were warm and tasted faintly like the mint toothpaste he'd used, and I wanted nothing more than to throw him down on the bed and dirty him right back up. Instead, I leaned back and searched his face. "Are you sure you don't have to go in today? What if they need you?"

"My phone's off."

My eyes widened. "Is that allowed?"

"It is today. Which means you're all"-he kissed me again-"mine."

"Mmm, whatever I did to deserve this, I'm not complaining." I murmured, but then Kendall's lips left mine, and I opened my eyes, a protest forming on my tongue, but Kendall only shook his head and swiped a bit of the buttercream filling from the donut with his finger.

"Food first." He said, and then he painted my bottom lip with the cream. Before Kendall could pull his hand away, I sucked his finger deep inside my mouth. His eyes held mine, his pupils dilating as I swirled my tongue around, getting every bit of the filling.

When I released him from my mouth with a wet pop, he bit down on his lip, lust filling his green eyes. I moved the box just in time, because he dove for me, crushing our mouths together, and as we greedily devoured each other, I reached down and grasped his towel, yanking it off and throwing it to the ground as the rest of the world disappeared.

XxX

Kendall's fingers stroked my hair where I lay on his chest, basking in the quiet of the moment. Too often lately we were rushing out the door to our respective jobs, passing each other like ships in the night. To be able to lie there with his warm body beneath me was a luxury I wanted to fully take advantage of for as long as possible.

"It's too bad we can't wake up this way every day." I said, intertwining our fingers and pressing a kiss against his knuckles.

"Your students would miss their favorite teacher."

"One look at you and they'd understand why something...came up." I pressed my hips against him to let him feel exactly what was coming up under the sheets, and Kendall laughed.

"You're insatiable today. Whatever will I do with you?"

I waggled my brows. "I have several ideas."

"So do I. But unfortunately, none of them involve staying in bed all day."

"Then I think we should stick to my ideas."

"Tempting, babe." Kendall sat up, and I groaned as he kissed my head and got to his feet. He walked over to the dresser and pulled out a couple of pajama pants and t-shirts, and then he tossed a set on the bed for me.

I pouted. "Do we have to?"

Kendall was about to respond when my traitorous stomach let out a loud growl of hunger and he laughed. "Yes, we do. Come on. I promise it'll be painless."

"Will there be coffee?"

"As many pots as your heart desires."

"Ugh. Fine." I threw on the faded university shirt of Kendall's that was my favorite-and that I'd totally stolen the first month we started dating-and then stepped into a pair of cozy plaid pajama pants. Kendall was wearing something similar, but somehow, he managed to look as put together as he always did. The shirt fit him just right, and with his pants riding low on his hips…I licked my lips.

"Uh-uh. None of that." Kendall said as he caught where my eyes were transfixed, and when I started toward him, he put a hand on the doorjamb, blocking my path. Then his other hand reached for mine, and as he interlaced our fingers, he said, "I can't thank you enough for always being so understanding when it comes to my job. I know it's not easy with my schedule, and sometimes you've had to miss out on things you love, like your favorite holiday-"

"Babe, it's fine. It's hard to be mad when you're saving lives." I squeezed his hand. "It's one of the reasons I love you."

"Enough to miss out on all the Christmas festivities while I was gone? I know how much you missed decorating the tree this year."

"I kind of went crazy with the one in my classroom, but next year don't think we're not going all out. You better schedule your next Doctors without Borders trip around Halloween instead."

"Deal."

"Good. So, where's that coffee you promised me?"

Kendall dropped his hand from the door and winked. "Let's get this day started, shall we?"

I followed Kendall down the hall to the living room. As we neared the wide-open space, the sound of fire crackling made me smile. _Such a cozy home we've made with each other_, I thought. But when Kendall stepped aside and I rounded the end of the hall to see a seven-foot Douglas fir in the far corner of the room, my mouth fell open.

The scent of pine filled the room that was aglow with sparkling Christmas lights reflecting from the baubles and decorations hanging from the full, thick branches of the tree.

"Oh my god." I said as I walked into the center of the room, my eyes not knowing where to look first. It was like a page out of a Christmas picture book. A gorgeous tree, a flickering fire, lights hanging everywhere, and all I could think was, _How did Kendall do all this? And when?_

I whirled around to where Kendall was leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed and a wide smile on his handsome face. "I...Did Santa's elves show up six weeks late last night when I passed out?"

Kendall laughed as he shoved off the wall and passed by the coffee table to pick up a remote, before coming to a stop in front of me. "No elves. I did this all by myself."

The grin on his face was downright infectious, and as I sidled closer to him, I placed a hand on his chest and smiled. "You're giving me Christmas in March?"

Kendall inclined his head. "I am, actually. I can't have my guy missing his favorite time of year."

"Oh yeah?" I said, and bit down on my lower lip.

Kendall brought a hand up to take my chin between his thumb and forefinger and nodded. "Yeah. And I might have to keep surprising you. The flush on your cheeks is...delicious."

I leaned in, about to kiss him, when Kendall released me and pressed a button on the remote.

As the sound of trumpets filled the room and the ridiculous hippopotamus Christmas song came through the speakers, Kendall's eyes filled with humor and I burst out laughing.

"Are you serious right now? You hate this song."

"But you don't." He said even as I reached for the remote. "In fact, I remember you doing a very _bad _rendition of this our first Christmas together."

"Hey." I said, and eyed him as he walked over to the tree. "I'll have you know that not everyone can pull off her high falsetto."

Kendall laughed as he walked into the kitchen, and I could hear the oven door opening and then slapping closed. "Including you."

I shook my head at him as he made his way back out to where I was standing, and that was when I noticed the presents wrapped and placed around the base of the tree. "Kendall, what is all of this?"

Kendall held his hand out to me, and when I placed mine in his and he pulled me closer, I automatically went.

"I wanted to...spoil you."

My lips quirked at that, because while I knew Kendall loved me more than I could've ever imagined, he wasn't always the best at remembering important dates and special occasions, especially since he was pretty much always busy with his job. That was more my kind of thing. So to think he'd gone out of his way to do all of this for me? It meant the world to me.

"Well, you aren't going to hear me complain about that. Spoil away. Where do you want me?"

When the side of his mouth kicked up, Kendall pointed to the plush rug by the fire where he'd thrown several pillows and said, "Sit."

"You're awfully bossy today."

"That's right. And if you're a good boy, you might get-"

"Yes?"

"I hardly think interrupting equals good, Mr. Diamond. What would you tell your students?"

I crossed my legs and lowered myself to the ground. "Nothing I'd say to you, that's for damn sure."

Kendall crouched down and picked up a box, and then swiveled around to see my eyes on his ass.

"Behave yourself." He said, and as I reached for the present, he snatched it back a little and I chuckled at the tease.

"But where's the fun in that?"

As I took the gift from him, he leaned over to brush a kiss against my lips and said, "You're right, there's no fun in that. Now, open it, you flirt."

XxX

"Little Miss Whoops band-aids? Seriously?" I laughed as I held up the box inside the present and then noticed there was a packaged needle and thread underneath. "Oh my god, you did not… Taking it back to when we first met, I see."

"Best day of my life." He said, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

He nodded. "Really." The megawatt smile he gave me then was blinding, and even after three years, it still made my heart skip a beat. It also reminded me of the first time I'd seen him throw one my way…

* * *

"_This cut is pretty deep. Dr. Knight will be in to stitch you up in just a minute, and then you'll be good as new." The nurse placed a gauze over the gash above my eye and I held it steady as she left the room, shutting the curtain for privacy._

Way to go, James. Getting smashed in the face by a rogue football thrown by one of your students isn't humiliating at all. _At least the only ones privy to my shame were Nurse Roberts and the doctor I'd seen making the rounds when I came in. Though my students would probably never let me live this down…_

_There was a quick knock on the partition, and then the curtain opened and the most gorgeous man I'd seen in my life stepped inside the room. He was pretty tall, with a head full of blond hair and a white lab coat with the name _Dr. Kendall Knight, MD _inscribed above the left pocket. He was looking down at my chart, and-_

Oh God. No, no, no, this is _not _my doctor.

"_James Diamond?" Dr. Knight said, and then he looked up, and the breath rushed out of my lungs. Eyes so green they didn't look real met mine, and my face heated instantly. When I didn't say anything, Dr. Knight frowned. "Nurse Roberts said you didn't appear to have a concussion, but do you feel dizzy? Faint?"_

Uh, yeah._ I felt those things for sure, but it had more to do with the man in front of me than any head trauma._

"_No, I...I mean, yes, I'm James, and no, I don't have a concussion." I said, finally finding my tongue, but the words came out shakier than I'd intended. Looking down at my lap to avoid his penetrating gaze, I noticed the goosebumps standing up on my arm and prayed he didn't pay any attention to those. Maybe he'd think I was cold._

"_I'm just going to take a look at this." He said, his fingers brushing against mine where I was still holding the gauze, and I shivered. "Are you okay?"_

_I aimed my eyes up at him, and the concern there made my heart thud a little harder. "Uh, yeah, I'm...I'm fine."_

_The doctor's lips twitched, and it looked as though he wanted to say something, but instead, he returned his focus to the gauze he was now lifting from my forehead._

"_Ouch, this is a nasty cut." He said before leaning in a little closer. I sat still as a statue as his fingers lightly trailed across my bangs where they'd flopped down, and I caught my breath. "How did this happen?"_

Of course he had to ask_, I thought, as he stared at me and I tried to remember how to form a coherent sentence. "Um...I-" As his fingers ran down my temple, my words got stuck, and I wondered if he could hear my heart pounding. I wasn't positive if it was all in my head or not, but I was sure his fingers lingered a little longer than they probably should have._

"_Are you sure you're not feeling a bit"-he paused as he removed his hand-"off?"_

_I opened my mouth to respond, but he turned away and used his foot to pull over a stool. When it was in front of where I sat on the bed, he reached for a metal tray, pulling it up beside him, and then he took a seat-right between my spread legs._

"_So, how'd you say you got this again?" He asked, clearly trying to relax me with small talk. But drawing attention to my inadequacies while I had a super-hot guy between my legs wasn't high on my things I'm dying to do list._

"_I didn't." I said as I looked over at the tray where there was a mean-looking needle, alcohol pads, gloves, and, wait a second… "Are those Little Miss Whoops band-aids?"_

_As Dr. Knight, a.k.a. Man of my Dreams, picked up the gloves and started to put them on, I had the completely inappropriate thought that I was happy there was _not _about to get a prostate exam._

"_Yeah, sorry about those. They were the only ones left, and, well…" He shrugged and I felt a blush hit my cheeks. God, as if this isn't humiliating enough. "She's kinda cute, don't you think?"_

_I arched an eyebrow at him, and then shook my head before mumbling, "She's not really my type."_

_Dr. Knight looked down at the bandaged blue character on the band-aid. "Yeah, not really mine either." My heart leapt into my throat at his insinuation, until he added, "A little too blue."_

_I forced myself to chuckle along with him so he didn't see right through to what I really meant. The guy made me nervous, and I clasped my hands together tightly in my lap to stop from fidgeting. And, you know, so I wouldn't jump him._

_He glanced at my white knuckles and then filled a syringe. _

"_The shot's going to hurt worse than the stitches themselves, I promise. But I'll make it as painless as I can."_

"_Oh, it's fine. I mean, I'm used to needles."_

"_Really?" He said as one of his hands held my head steady. "You'll feel a sting on the count of three. One...two...three." The needle pierced my skin, but all I could feel was his skin on mine, his touch sending electric jolts to my heart. It would be well worth any pain if it meant being this close to him on a regular basis._

"_Are you a tattoo fan?" He asked softly as a numbing sensation spread through my forehead._

"_Huh? Oh. Uh, no." I blushed again as he finished giving me the shot and disposed of the syringe. "Let's just say I have something in common with Little Miss Whoops over there."_

_Dr. Knight laughed then, a sound that reverberated through every part of my body. "So that means I'll be seeing you often?"_

In my dreams_, I thought. "That might get a little expensive."_

"_Yeah, an ER visit isn't exactly a cheap date."_

_Is he flirting with me? Or just being polite? Maybe it's the drugs…_

_As Dr. Knight swiveled on his stool to face me again, needle in hand, I quickly shut my eyes. _

_I wasn't squeamish, but watching him sew my forehead back together wasn't exactly something I wanted to see. Again, he put one hand on my head to keep me steady, and this close I could smell the scent of his cologne and the mint on his breath, and I took a deep inhale, breathing him into my lungs._

_It was intoxicating. _He _was intoxicating, and I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that when I left this room, I'd feel an emptiness like I'd never known. How was that even possible? I didn't even know him, had never seen him before. He could be married with five kids and a pretty wife at home, but the thought of that made my stomach churn._

_Did he feel it, too? The tug on his heart that wanted to fuse with mine?_

"_Aaand that's it. We're all done." He said, breaking through my thoughts, and as his hand left my forehead, I opened my eyes._

"_You're right. That was quick and painless."_

_Dr. Knight peeled open one of the band-aids and placed it over my freshly stitched brow. "Somehow you even make that work."_

"_Why, Dr. Knight, are you saying I can rock a Little Miss Whoops band-aid?"_

_His eyes scanned over my face, and then he smiled. "Blue suits you."_

_Those damn flutters were back, and I was almost grateful when he turned away to clean up the tray and then dispose of his gloves and wash his hands._

_I hopped off the table. "So, you think I'll live?"_

"_I hope so."_

_My breath caught as Dr. Knight wheeled around and leaned against the counter._

"_Otherwise I'm not very good at my job, am I?"_

_Riiight, that was my cue to leave, when I was thinking _way _too much into what he was saying. I edged my way back toward the curtain and held a hand up. "Uh...well, thank you, Dr. Knight." _

_As I pushed my way through the curtain, it twisted and got stuck around my arm, and when I had to shove it out of the way, he smirked, and my heart totally skipped._

"_Please," He said, shaking his head a little. "Call me Kendall."_

* * *

"You totally laughed at me when I left that day, didn't you?"

Kendall lounged back on his elbow beside me and stretched his legs out by the fire. "You were so endearing-"

"But you totally laughed."

He held his fingers up a couple of inches apart. "Maybe a little."

I rolled my eyes and shoved him in the shoulder, and before I could move away, he grabbed hold of my wrist and tugged me toward him.

"I thought you were the most adorably sexy klutz that had ever walked through my ER."

My lips curved at his apt description. "You literally made me trip over my own feet. You should actually make people take out medical insurance when they're around you. You're a total liability."

"Is that right?"

I nodded and brushed a kiss across his lips. "You were very professional that day."

He chuckled against my mouth. "If you could've read my mind, you would _not_ be saying that."

"Oh? You never told me that."

"You never asked." As I waited there, an expectant look on my face, Kendall ran his fingers across my forehead where he'd stitched me up. "I wanted to ask you out so badly that day. I had your name, your number, but I knew it wouldn't be right to take advantage of that, so...I watched you leave and hoped like hell I'd run into you again. Which leads us to your next gift."

As my eyes lit up, he looked around me to the remaining gifts under the tree.

"The biggest box under there. That's next."

* * *

**Done! So, we had Kendall's first gift to James this chapter, along with a throwback to how they first met. I wonder what the next gift will be. :P**

**I'd love to hear your thoughts on the chapter, as well as if you happened to have a favorite part/moment! **

**Again, I hope you all enjoyed! The next chapter will pick up where this one left off and will be up this weekend, early next week at the latest.**

**Until then! :D**

**-Epically Obsessed**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again everyone! :D**

**Before we get started with the new chapter, I would like to thank everyone that read the first chapter! I would also like to give a huge thank you to winterschild11, Guest, Side1ways, and RainbowDiamonds for reviewing!**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

As I scooted closer to the tree, I reached under it for the largest box, per Kendall's instructions, and was shocked to find it weighed next to nothing as I lifted it up and brought it to my lap. _Hmm, okay...I wonder what this is._

I looked back to see Kendall watching me in a way that made me want to put whatever gift was aside and crawl over on top of him. Those eyes of his were bold as they lazily moved over me, and when they fastened on my mouth, I licked my lips.

With the fire warming the room, his hair had dried off, and the beautiful golden strands looked soft and made me want to run my hands through them. His lips were relaxed, his body stretched out in the best way imaginable, and as I returned his hungry stare, he said, "Open your present."

"Huh?"

His eyes dropped to the package in my hands. "Your present. Open it."

"Oh." I said, having completely forgotten I was even holding it. "Right."

I shook myself out of my daze and then looked down to the huge red bow on top of the box. I lifted the package up again and shook it, and when I heard nothing, Kendall laughed.

"Learn anything new from that, detective?"

I pinned him with narrowed eyes. "No…"

"Just open it."

"Hey, bossy? This is my gift. I'll do what I like with it. You just shhh."

Kendall imitated zipping his lips shut, and I grinned as I undid the bow and tore into the pretty wrapping, now in a hurry to see what was inside. As I took the lid off, a laugh bubbled up inside of me, and I looked over to Kendall.

"You freak."

"Me? He's _your _crush."

"This is"-I reached inside the box and pulled out a cardboard cutout of Daniel Day Lewis' face circa The Last of the Mohicans-"fantastic."

As I held it up beside me, Kendall let out a loud, booming laugh.

"I mean, come on." I said as I looked at the fierce warrior's face beside me. "Look at those eyes, that hair, that determination to go and save his woman." I looked back at Kendall, who was now holding his stomach as he shook his head. "You know he's totally hot. Oh wait...You did say it was mine and I could do what I liked with it, right?"

"If you start making out with that thing, I'm out of here."

I cast a flirty look over at him. "Jealous?"

"Oh, I don't know. I don't remember you paying much attention to him the night we saw The Last of the Mohicans together."

I pouted and looked back at Daniel before shrugging and putting him down on the ground. I then crawled over to where Kendall was reclined, moved up over him, and said, "You're right. I was too busy trying to keep my hands off you."

* * *

_I lifted the collar of my jacket to ward the freezing wind off the back of my neck before reaching into my pocket to pull out my wallet as the lights of the Majestic Theatre rose in front of me. When I reached the ticket booth, I pulled out a five-dollar bill and pushed it toward the teller._

"_One for The Last of the Mohicans, please." I said, shoving my wallet back into my pocket._

_Another gust of butter wind swept through, and I bounced on my toes to try to keep warm. The woman behind the glass slid my ticket through the open slot, and I hauled ass inside, where the vintage theatre was toasty warm and smelled like buttery popcorn._

_It was my weekly indulgence, catching a classic film on the big screen, and after buying my usual small bag of popcorn, I grabbed a handful of napkins and turned to head into the theatre, but ran smack into a hard body instead. Popcorn went flying as I lost my grip on the bag, and a string of apologies left my mouth as I bent over to pick up the mess._

"_Well, well, well. If it isn't Little Miss Whoops."_

_The hair on the back of my neck stood up as the man's voice drifted over me. Oh no. I knew that voice. It belonged to the man I'd been dreaming about for the last two weeks. And as I looked up from where I was on my knees at his damn feet, my apologies turned into curses._

_Dr. Kendall Knight chuckled as he crouched down to help me gather the popcorn and throw it back into the bag._

"_You seem to only catch me at my most embarrassing moments, I'm afraid." I said._

"_Hey, at least no stitches are required this time."_

"_You mean yet." I said, shaking my head as I got to my feet and he did the same. I tossed the bag into the trash and sighed. "Thank you. Again."_

_Dr. Knight smiled and motioned to the concession stand. "Let me buy you another bag."_

"_No, that's okay. I don't need it anyway."_

"_I insist." Before I could protest again, he went and rattled off his order to the concession worker, and a minute later, I had a fresh bag of popcorn in hand._

"_You didn't have to do that." I said as he carried his own popcorn over to where I stood, stuffing my pockets with napkins-just in case I decided to have any more accidents, which, now that Dr. Kendall Knight was in the building, was entirely likely._

"_You're going to eat it and enjoy it." He said and then winked._

"_You're kinda bossy, you know that?"_

"_Comes with the territory."_

"_I bet your wife doesn't appreciate that much." I said before I thought better of it. _Shit, why did I say that? _His personal life was none of my business, and-_

"_I thought I mentioned that wasn't my type."_

_My head jerked in his direction, and I must've had a crazy expression on my face, because he laughed._

"_Why do you look so surprised?" He asked._

Uh, because you're fucking gorgeous and there's no way a man like you isn't taken by _someone_…

_But I didn't say that. Instead, I averted my gaze and shrugged. "I just thought you weren't into Smurfette types."_

"_Definitely not into that either." He said as we reached the closed doors that led into the main theatre. An awkward silence settled between us then, and I debated what to do next. Invite him to come sit with me? _

_No, he had to be here with someone. I scanned the room, waiting for his lucky date to come running up out of nowhere. And then I'd have to punch the bastard and probably get thrown out._

"_Are you waiting for someone?" He asked, a frown marring his handsome face as he followed my gaze._

"_Oh….no. No, I'm not here with anyone." I bit my lip and hesitated. "Um. Are you…"_

"_Here with someone? No."_

"_Me either." Then I wanted to kick myself, because I'd already said that. Clearing my throat, I tried again. "I mean, do you wanna maybe…"_

_He leaned in and said, "Sit with you? Yes. I'd like that."_

Oh holy fuck.

"_Right. Of course." I shifted the bag to my other hand and fumbled for the door handle, managing to pull it open the second try even though my hands were shaking so badly I thought I'd drop my popcorn again. Thankfully, Dr. Knight-_err, Kendall? What do I call him now?-_led the way down the lit path, coming to a stop about halfway down the aisle._

"_Is this okay?" He asked, looking over at me._

"_Anywhere's great. Yeah." _I'd sit on the floor if you asked me to.

_He aimed one of those megawatt smiles my way, and it was official-my heart was a melted puddle of goo. Once he picked out a pair of seats in the middle of the aisle, I sank down in the seat, grateful that I'd made it this far without my knees giving out on me. As he sat down beside me, his arm brushed against mine, and I quickly jerked it out of the way._

"_Sorry." I said._

"_Don't be." He smiled again. "Please don't think I'm terribly unoriginal right now, but do you come here often?"_

"_Yeah, if the movie playing is anything good. You?"_

_This close, I could see how full his lips were, and God help me, it took everything I had to keep myself from kissing him right then and there._

"_Yeah, when I'm off. They have a good selection. I'm surprised I haven't seen you here before." He said as his eyes wandered up above my eyebrow. Then he leaned over and, _Shit, is he going to-Yeah, okay, he's totally touching me._"This is healing nicely."_

_I sat frozen, willing my brain to think of anything, for my mouth to say something, but I had nothing. As if he knew the effect he was having on me, he lowered his hand, and as he did, he said, "I have to ask or I'm going to hate myself later."_

_I waited with what I hoped looked more like a curious expression than a desperate one._

"_Do you have a boyfriend?"_

_I opened my mouth, about to answer just when the lights went down and the movie began to play. _Oh my god. _Was he serious right now? How the hell was I supposed to sit here after that and concentrate on anything other than the man who'd now shifted in his seat to face the screen? Did I have a boyfriend? No. No, I didn't. Unless, of course, you counted him in my dreams these past two weeks._

_As I sat there staring up at Daniel Day-Lewis, a.k.a. The previous man of my dreams, I didn't hear a word he said. I was so focused on every breath, move, and brush of the warm body in the seat beside me, and at the end of the film, my heart was racing, my palms were sweaty, and I felt like a damn teenager all over again._

_When the lights came up and everyone got to their feet, I sat there, unable to move or speak as Kendall got to his feet and looked down at me._

"_You coming?"_

No, thank fuck. _That was the one thing I'd managed to control throughout this entirely too-tense experience, but his voice was stroking me in all the right places, making it more difficult with every passing second._

"_James?"_

Damn. _Had my name ever sounded better? I didn't think so. And before I could reply, Kendall leaned down and placed a hand on either side of me, gripping the arms of my seat. He was so close that I could feel his breath, and when I slid my tongue along my lower lip, his eyes followed the move._

"_You okay?" He asked, and when I nodded, he asked again, "You coming?"_

_I pushed forward in my seat then, wondering if he'd move back, and when he did, I stood until we were both wedged in the aisle facing one another, so close our toes touched. Then, something, I wasn't sure what-maybe the way his eyes flared-made me bold as hell, because I arched an eyebrow at him and said, "Not yet" then walked out of the aisle with his laugh following after me._

_As I headed toward the exit, I could've sworn I felt Kendall's eyes on my ass as I went, and as I pulled open the door, he was right there grabbing it just over my head._

"_I've got it."_

Yes, you do, _I thought as I stepped out into the lobby. _The looks, the charm, the heart of a healer, and the best fucking body I have ever seen clothes on. You, Dr. Kendall Knight, have got everything I look for in a man.

_I continued out to the street, and as the bite of the frigid night air hit, I pulled the collar of my jacket up and slipped my hands into my pockets. When the fine doctor stopped opposite me, I decided to just go ahead and run with my bold streak. The man was obviously interested, right?_

"_Can I have your phone for a minute?" I asked._

_Kendall grinned at me, but then pulled his phone out, obviously understanding exactly what I was about to do. As he handed it over, I added my number and then gave it back to him, and when he looked down at the screen, he laughed and then raised his eyes to mine._

"_Little Miss Whoops?"_

_I shrugged and took a step closer as he pocketed the cell phone, and then told myself to just do it, and before I thought better of it, I reached out and took hold of either side of his coat and pulled him against me. As I crushed my lips against his, Kendall didn't hesitate for one second. _

_His hands went straight to my waist and tugged me even closer as I sank my tongue between his lips and groaned at the taste of him. His strong arms wrapped around me, and when his hands moved to my lower back and held on, I wanted to melt into him and never leave._

_This was possibly the best kiss I'd ever had in my life, and when he raised his head and met my eyes again, I just knew he was feeling it, too._

_As I reluctantly let him go and backed away, I said, "That was incentive for you to use my number. And to answer your earlier question: no, I don't have a boyfriend. But I think I might like one."_

* * *

I lounged between Kendall's raised knees as he leaned back against the recliner, and when I looked back at him, he winked at me.

"You were such a daring little teacher that night."

My mouth fell open and I took immediate offense. "Little?"

Kendall chuckled, and when his chest vibrated against me, I snuggled into it and he said against my temple, "Well, not where it counts."

I smacked him on the arm, and when he feigned pain, I shook my head at him. "That was the best first non-date ever."

"It really was, wasn't it?"

"Mhmm. After that, Daniel Day-Lewis was dead to me. Until today, that is. He's totally going at the end of our bed later."

XxX

The oven timer went off just as my stomach let out another ferocious growl.

"Jesus, let's feed the beast." Kendall said as he leapt to his feet and pulled me up, planting a quick kiss to my lips before heading into the kitchen. As I followed after him, I sniffed at the aroma coming out of the oven.

"No way. Is that-"

"Your mom's shepherd's pie? Sure is." He said, carefully pulling the pan out of the oven and setting it on the stove. When he took off the mitts, I wrapped my arms around his waist from behind.

"I love you, I love you, I love you."

Kendall grabbed my hands, spun around to face me, and then put my arms back around him. "Tell me again."

I tightened my hold on him and kissed his palm before saying. "I love you, Kendall Donald Knight."

Just before our lips met, he kissed the top of my nose and reached down to slap my ass. "Sit so I can feed you before you distract me again."

"_Me _distract _you_? I'm not the one who emptied Santa's sack all over our living room floor."

He lifted his brow. "That somehow sounds all kinds of wrong coming out of your mouth. How is it you make even the simplest things sound dirty?"

"What did I say?"

"Really?"

"Hey, I don't know where your mind went, but I was talking about presents." I said, taking a seat at the table as Kendall cut into the pie.

"Mhmm." He set two huge servings on the table, and I pointed to his chair.

"Thank you for lunch. Now sit your ass down and eat your meat."

Kendall shook his head, but sat down anyway. "You know you're asking for it now, right?"

"Newsflash: I'm always asking for it." I smiled innocently at him before shoving a heaping spoonful of shepherd's pie into my mouth. The mashed potatoes practically melted on my tongue, and I groaned around my spoon. "You did good, Dr. Knight. So, so good."

"Been a long time since you called me that."

"Is this the part where you tell me we'll spend the rest of the day playing doctor-patient? You could wear your lab coat. _Just _your lab coat."

"Eat." Kendall said, pointing at my plate with his spoon, amusement twitching his lips.

I grinned and took another big bite of my pie. It had been my favorite growing up, but Mom had always saved it for special occasions-namely, my birthday, holidays, or if I aced my exams. The fact that Kendall had thought to have her make it for today had warmth spreading through me.

Three years hadn't diminished the feeling at all. In fact, it had only intensified to the point where I couldn't imagine my life without him, and I hoped there'd never come a time where I had to.

With my free hand, I reached for his, lacing them together as we finished off our meal, and when I was stuffed beyond belief, I pushed my plate away.

"My man has done good today." I said, grinning.

"You think so, huh?"

"I do. And I was just thinking…"

"Hmm?"

"I'm really glad you called me."

Kendall looked taken aback. "Did you honestly think I wouldn't?"

"After that kiss? Not really, but there was always a chance."

"James, after that kiss, there wasn't a chance in hell I was gonna let you get away. Honestly, it was all I could do to wait until the next day to call you."

"The most tortuous twenty-four hours of my life."

"Couldn't let you know how eager I was."

"You could let me know now…"

"And that's different from any other day how?"

"It's not, I suppose, but usually the madness is broken up by work."

"Mhmm." He agreed, and I glanced over his shoulder to see snow falling out the kitchen window. I grinned and got to my feet, and then took Kendall's hand, urging him to stand. When he was on his feet, I walked him over to the window and said, "But today you're trapped, snowed in with me. So that means you're at my mercy."

Kendall looked out at the snow and then nodded. "Looks like it."

I turned in his arms, stared out at the silent white flurries falling to the ground, and rested back against his chest.

"This is perfect." I said when his arms wrapped around me and he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"It really is."

The soft Christmas melody playing in the background had me swaying with him a little, and I was reminded of our first holiday together. Kendall had been so reluctant to come and meet my family, and I'd been dealing with my own nerves at the thought of introducing my family to my first real boyfriend, but when we showed up and Mom opened the door and threw her arms around him in a welcoming hug, everything just fell into place. Kind of like everything when it came to me and Kendall.

I turned my head slightly to look at him, and when his eyes found mine, I said, "Did you ever think three years ago that we'd be standing here in a house of our own after eating my mom's amazing shepherd's pie, enjoying such an amazing moment?"

Kendall's eyes softened, and he brought his hand up to cradle my cheek and then leaned in to press a kiss to my lips. "I never doubted it for a second."

"Not even when I got tangled in the ER curtain?"

Kendall's eyes crinkled at the sides. "Not even then." When I smiled against his mouth, he said, "I figured you might need a doctor on call."

As the song switched to one of my favorites, O Holy Night, Kendall took a step away from me and ran his fingers down my arm to my fingers, where he took my hand and pulled me into an embrace.

He circled one arm around my wrist and drew our joined hands up to his chest as he began to slow-dance us around the kitchen. I placed my cheek against his shoulder and let him lead me where he would, and as we moved as one around the tiled floor, I had never felt more at peace.

This man held my heart in ways I never imagined possible, and when he pivoted so his back was to the window and I could watch the snow fall a little harder, I couldn't think of a better way to spend the day. I placed a soft kiss to his jaw, and when he returned it with one to my forehead, I closed my eyes and let myself get swept away in the magic of the moment.

* * *

**Done! So yeah, more sweet Kames this chapter! :)**

**I'd love to hear your thoughts on the chapter, as well as if you happened to have a favorite part/moment! **

**Again, I hope you all enjoyed! The final chapter of this will be up either this weekend or early next week! :)**

**Until then!**

**-Epically Obsessed**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello everyone! We've reached the final chapter!**

**Before we get started, I would like to thank everyone that read this...three-shot? Mini-story? Not really sure what the proper term is, but thank you all so much for reading! I would also like give a huge thank you to winterschild11, Guest, Side1ways, and RainbowDiamonds for reviewing and sharing your thoughts on every chapter!**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Kendall's hand snaked down my arm and squeezed my fingers.

"Come on. You've still got a few more presents to open."

Walking backward, he tugged me toward the tree, and I could only shake my head.

"I don't think you can top the Band-Aids. Might wanna stop while you're ahead."

"Okay, smartass. Maybe I'll give these to my other boyfriend."

"Don't you fucking dare." I knelt in front of the three remaining presents and debated which to choose first. "Should I eeny, meeny, miny, moe it?"

"You should."

"Decisions, decisions…" I ran my fingers over each meticulously wrapped present and settled on the smallest of the three, a blue and silver square that was light as a feather. Holding it up, I asked, "May I?"

"You may."

As I removed the paper and lifted the lid of the box, Kendall sat down on one of the pillows littering the floor, watching me expectantly. Inside the box, a white envelope lay nestled against tissue paper, and as I pulled out the contents, my eyes widened.

"Are you kidding me?

"Do you like it?"

"Do I like it? VIP tickets to see Candela live?" I grabbed his face and kissed him hard, and then looked back at the tickets. "I fucking love it. I can't believe you got these."

"I can't either. You wouldn't believe how many sexual favors those cost me." He joked.

"I can believe it, actually. This is their final tour. People would kill for these."

"They said it was their final tour two years ago, too."

"It really is this time." Hugging the tickets to my chest, I said, "This is amazing. Thank you."

"No, _you're _amazing. You gave up the chance to see them, your favorite band, and it was that selfless act that sealed the deal for me. I knew I loved you by that point, but I didn't realize how much until that moment."

"What do you mean?"

"Two years ago, you had fifth-row tickets, and you didn't think twice about giving them away when that guy in your class got his cancer diagnosis. You cared more about him getting a chance to see the band you'd bonded over than you did about your own wants. Even knowing you'd never get to see them perform live again, you didn't hesitate. You're the most selfless person I know, and that's only one of the many reasons I love you. But you're always putting others before yourself. But today? Today and tonight is all about you, Jay."

My eyes blurred as I blinked at Kendall, stunned by his words. It wasn't that Kendall didn't tell me daily that he loved me before he left for work or kissed me when he crawled into bed. But the sheer intensity of what he'd just said made me realize he felt it, too. This connection we shared.

"Thank you." I said before leaning forward to cup his cheek and pressing a kiss to the corner of his lips. "I have no words."

When a grin crept across his mouth, I pulled back.

"You know that has to be a first for you, right?"

"Are you trying to say I'm talkative?"

"James, you even talk in your sleep. I don't think you know how to be in a room that's silent."

I opened my mouth to refute that but thought better of it. He was right and he knew it. I looked down at the tickets again and then eyed him.

"Hmm...I wonder who I should take." When Kendall's jaw fell open, I tapped the tickets to my palm. "Know anyone who might be free that night?"

"I think I might."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. And if you don't ask him, he's going to come anyway."

I lowered my eyes down over Kendall's plaid pajama bottoms and then returned my attention back to his face.

"Well, I don't think that's an appropriate thing to do at a concert, Knight. But if you promise to behave, we might be able to take care of that after."

Kendall scoffed, reached for one of the two remaining gifts, and handed it to me. "As if you'd ever say no if I asked nicely."

As I took the rectangular package from him, I shrugged. "I probably would say yes even if you _didn't _ask nicely."

Kendall pointed to my gift. "Unwrap it before you distract yourself."

I winked at him. "Too late."

Kendall reached over and tugged one end of the blue bow that was neatly tied in the center. As I continued to unwrap the present, my fingers tore into the paper and I pulled it off and threw it aside.

I looked down to see a brushed silver photo frame and a photograph of my family at Thanksgiving, with Kendall standing beside me to the left. There were five of us in the shot, and I remembered my dad corralling all of us in his backyard as he positioned the tripod. It had been a great day.

I ran my fingers over the picture and then reached for Kendall's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I love this. We all look so happy. Look at Shane's face." I said, pointing to my younger brother, who had stuck his tongue out.

"I love it, too. You gave them to me the first day you took me home. I'm not sure I've ever thanked you for that." Kendall brought my hand up to his lips and kissed my knuckles. "For so long it had just been me, ever since I lost my own parents when I was younger, and then my sister. But you walked into my life with your big heart and"-he looked down at the photo in my lap and chuckled-"insane family. From the minute your mom wrapped her arms around me, I felt welcomed, and every time I'm around them, I see all the reasons you became the man I fell in love with."

I reached up to swipe at a tear that had escaped, and shook my head.

"Kendall, I…" I really had no words. What could I say to that? 'Thank you' didn't seem right or enough. I would give him the world if I could work out how. But to hear how much this meant to him from his own lips was more than I could've ever hoped for.

Kendall never spoke of his family-he said it was too painful, so he kept that part locked away. But I knew it was one of the reasons he'd become an ER doctor, and I also knew those events were what had shaped him into the man he was today. The caring, kind, and compassionate man I loved.

"I know." Kendall said when words escaped me. "You tell me every day." When he leaned down to pick up the last present, he placed it in my hands and kissed my temple. "Today, it's my turn to tell you."

I swallowed around the lump in my throat when he sat back and smiled at me.

"Last one." He said, and gestured to the square box in my hand.

"I'm not sure I can handle anything else."

"Oh, trust me, you want this." Kendall rubbed his hands together like an excited kid. "Open it."

I laughed at him, his joy contagious. "Are you sure you don't want to open this one?"

"No way. It's all yours."

"Okay, if you insist." After ripping the paper, I took the lid off and peered inside to see another set of tickets. But this time Blackbox Comedy Club was printed across the top, and under that: Hal Sparks. My mouth fell open, and when I looked over at Kendall, he was grinning like a total loon.

"You love it, don't you?" He said.

"Fuck yes, I do. This guy's hilarious." As I reached inside the box and pulled the tickets out, I made sure to read it again. "Hal Sparks. I didn't even know he was coming here."

"I found out a few days ago and had to grab them."

I shook my head, slightly overwhelmed by everything in front of me, and then started to laugh. As it turned into a fit of total happiness, I snorted, and that made me laugh even harder. "This is so fantastic. But it's all too much."

"No." Kendall said, laughing as he tugged me over to him. "It's not nearly enough. But I love the way you're laughing right now, and the cute little way your nose is all scrunched up. That snort was pretty awesome, too."

I punched him in the arm as I fell into him, and when he stretched out on the rug, I moved to settle between his legs.

"I feel really sexy right now. Cute, adorable, snorting...wow, how can you keep your hands off me?"

Kendall ran his palms down my back and slipped them under my shirt, where it had hiked up slightly, and whispered, "I don't think I can…"

"No?"

"No. But you've always had that effect on me. Remember the first time you told me you loved me?"

I traced a finger down Kendall's jaw and nodded. "I do. It was a night just like this, minus all the Christmas decorations."

"Yes, it was. You were perfect." Kendall said, and kissed my lips and I sighed against his and said, "So were you…"

* * *

"_I'm pretty sure I owe you an apology for dragging you along with me tonight." Kendall said as he unlocked the door to his apartment and held it open for me._

_As I headed inside from the cold, I shrugged out of my coat and shook my head to get the snowflakes free._

"_It wasn't that bad."_

"_Um, yes, it was. I was surprised you didn't fall asleep halfway through it. Work functions are the worst. Especially for the person who _doesn't _work there."_

_As I walked down the hallway that was now as familiar to me as my own, I headed straight into the living room as Kendall followed and continued talking._

"_You don't know the people they're all talking about-"_

"_Or any of the medical jargon." I pointed out as I went over and flipped the switch that turned on his fireplace._

"_See? Ugh." Kendall said as he threw his coat across the arm of the couch. "I knew you were bored. Hell, _I _was bored."_

_With the fire now crackling and a soft glow lighting the room, I turned around to see a frown on Kendall's face._

"_It wasn't that bad." I told him as I stood in front of him. "And even if it was, I'd do it anyway. I love you."_

_As the words left my mouth, they lingered in the air between us, and I desperately wanted to reach out and snatch them back._

Shit. Shit. Shit. _What the hell was the matter with me, saying that? Yes, we'd been together now for a little over three months. And I knew without a doubt that I loved him. But I wasn't sure I wanted that out there yet-and quite honestly, I wasn't sure that I wanted to hear Kendall's response._

_I worried my lip, horrified by my inability to filter my thoughts before they just flew out of my mouth, and when I knew I either had to say something and add to the mess I'd just made, or merely pretend it didn't happen, Kendall held his index finger up between us._

_What did that mean? _Be quiet? I don't want to hear anymore? You've said too much?

_I was about to ask, not able to stand not knowing, when Kendall gently touched his finger to my lips._

_My breathing was coming hard now, my chest rising and falling as the blood rushing around my ears made them ring. I stood in a cocoon of silence with him, the only other sound in the room the snap and crackle of the fire._

_Ever so slowly, he ran the pad of his finger over my lower lip, making my lips part on a sigh, and then he took my chin between his thumb and forefinger and raised my face so I was staring up at him._

_I didn't dare speak for fear that I would break whatever spell he was weaving as he lowered his head and brushed his mouth over the top of mine. I breathed him in, and a shiver skated up my spine as we stood toe to toe in a moment I knew I would never forget-right before he crushed his mouth against mine and deepened the connection._

_It felt as though the flickering flames from the fire were racing through my veins as I wrapped my arms around his neck and his encircled around my waist, then he pulled me to him and I angled my head, sinking my tongue inside his mouth and groaning._

_It was sweet and delicious, and everything I could've hoped for as Kendall moved to kneel-and I went with him. He grabbed a pillow from the couch and tossed it down on the rug in front of the fire, and then faced me._

"_Raise your hands." He said, and his voice was so husky, so sensual, that my heart pounded almost as hard as my cock._

_I lifted my hands above my head, and his lips curved at my acquiescence._

_God he was sexy. It wasn't as if this was our first time, but with the way he was looking at me right then, it sure as hell felt like it._

_Kendall reached for my black shirt and tugged it free of my fitted pants, and I took in a ragged breath as he slowly pushed it up my body. He then leaned down and placed kissed along my ribs and up the center of my chest as he inched the material higher, and then he whipped it off and tossed it aside. When he came back to me, he cupped either side of my face and kissed me hard and fast, even as my hands were now moving to unbutton his shirt._

_Once I had it free, I carefully pushed it from his shoulders and down his arms, and as it fell to the floor, I trailed my fingertips over his chest and then followed the light dusting of his treasure trail down to his belt._

_As I fingered the buckle, I looked him in the eye and leaned in to nip at his lip._

"_You have a beautiful body."_

"_So do you." He said, and then caught my wayward hand and drew me down on top of him as he lounged back on the rug._

_As I nestled between his thighs, Kendall took my lips in a fierce kiss that had me grinding my hips over the top of his, and when I felt his hands on my ass urging me to do it harder, I was right there giving him what he wanted._

_His groan of pleasure made my pulse race as one of his hands trailed up my spine to the back of my neck, and when he rolled us over so I was on my back and he was hovering over the top of me, I sighed and wound my legs around his._

_With one forearm resting by my head, Kendall swept my hair from my forehead and then leaned down to kiss my lips ever so softly, and this time when he raised his head, he said, "Say it again."_

_I tightened my hold around him, arching my body up against his, wanting him to start moving again._

"_James." He said, and shook his head. "Say it again."_

_His eyes twinkled, and when I took my arms from around his neck and reached for his belt again, he grabbed for them._

"_Stop it." He said with a smirk. "You're not getting in my pants tonight until you say it again."_

_I eyed him, knowing if I really made a determined effort, he would give me what I wanted. But tonight...tonight, I wanted to give him what _he _wanted instead, so I relented._

_I brought my arms back up around his neck and thought, _It's now or never. It's time to put this out there, fully give this man my heart, and hope he never gives it back.

"_I love you." I said again, this time much louder and without any doubt. "I think I've loved you from the second you hijacked my movie date with Daniel Day-Lewis."_

_As Kendall stared at me, I thought my heart might stop if he didn't do, or say, something, and then he smoothed his hands over my hair and began to slowly rock his hips over the top of mine._

"_Good." He said, and my stomach fluttered at the spark of mischief in his eyes. "I'm better for you than he is, anyway."_

"_Is that right?" I asked, and, unable to stay still any longer, trailed my hands down his back and around to his belt buckle. As I undid it, I popped the button of his pants and unzipped them._

"_Mhmm."_

"_And why's that?" I asked as I nipped at his jaw and slipped a thumb into the waist of his pants and began to push them free of his hips._

_Kendall bent his head and placed his mouth by my ear and said, "Because I love you right back."_

_After that, no more talk was needed. Kendall showed me over and over again just how many ways he loved me._

* * *

With my ear against Kendall's chest, I could hear the steady _thump thump thump _of his heart, and marveled that it was mine. This amazing man loved me. He'd picked _me_. And on this cold March night, he'd given me a memory I'd never forget.

The music was still playing in the living room as the lights twinkled, and the house smelled like comfort food and pine as I pushed up on his chest and smiled down at him, and when he returned it, I said, "Thank you for making this the best Christmas in March ever."

"Ever, huh?"

I nodded. "Yep, ever. I don't think you could top it, even in December. So that's on you, babe."

He chuckled and then sat up, kissing my lips quickly before getting to his feet. As I looked up at him, I frowned, and then he held his hand out to me.

"Well, good thing it's not quite over yet, huh?"

"What? Kendall...there can't be-"

"Uh-uh." He said, wagging his finger at me. "Come with me. You have one more surprise." I slipped my hand in his and got to my feet, and he then led me over to the coat rack and said, "But for this one, you'll need your jacket."

XxX

"Are you sure I don't need to change?" I asked, looking down at the pajama pants I wore with my boots and parka. "I know you love me and all, but do you really want to be seen with me in public looking like this?"

Kendall feigned a grimace as he looked me over. "Not really. Tell you what, if we run into anyone we know, I'll just put a bag over your head."

"You're too kind to me. Really."

He grinned, and after zipping up his own jacket, shoved his sock-clad feet into a pair of boots and then stood up. I noticed he didn't take his wallet or keys, and it made me wonder just what he had planned. Would we be making snow angels? Having a snowball fight? Bringing Frosty to life?

"You ready?" I asked.

Kendall closed the space between us, and as he reached for my hand, there was no uncertainty in his eyes, no tension in his neck or jaw. Nothing but confidence radiated from the man who'd single-handedly made this the best day I'd ever had.

"I am." He said. "Are you?"

When I nodded, he gave me a small smile and zipped up my jacket the rest of the way. Then he laced our fingers together again and said, "Close your eyes." I obeyed without protest, curiosity causing the adrenaline to pump harder through my veins. What did Kendall have up his sleeve now?

Staying close to him, I let him lead me through the house, and I guess he was taking me out the back door.

"Are your eyes still closed?" He asked.

"Mhmm. Promise."

"Good. Keep them that way until I tell you to open them."

"Yes, sir." I quipped.

There was the sound of the deadbolt clicked open, followed by the lock on the handle, and then the door opened and a rush of cold air flooded into the house. Snow crunched under Kendall's boots as he stepped outside and guided me, taking care to make sure I didn't trip.

The night smelled like fresh snow, and I took in a deep lungful of air and let it out slowly as the sound of music filtered softly out of the speakers we'd set up outside for nights spent under the stars with a fire in the pit and a bottle of wine between us.

"Babe?" Kendall whispered in my ear. "You can open your eyes now."

My eyes fluttered open, and what I saw then took my breath away.

"Kendall." I said, my voice shaking as my vision blurred. "What did you do…"

He didn't say anything, just took the hand I had on his arm and brought it to his lips, kissing my palm as he watched me silently.

I had to wipe my eyes as I looked out over the yard, where every tree, every bush, and even the pillars on the back porch were covered in multicolored twinkling lights. Strands were draped across the yard, like stars you could reach out and touch, but it was the massive Douglas fir we'd nicknamed Big Woody that caught and held my attention.

My feet moved toward it of their own accord, and when I came to a stop a few feet away, I had to crane my neck up a bit to take it all in. Covered from top to bottom not only in lights, but in a multitude of ornamental balls of every color and size, the tree rivaled any that could be found outside the city malls. Golden tendrils of shimmering ribbon trailed down the length of the tree from the top, where a star perched at the highest peak.

"This is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." I whispered, unable to believe what I was looking at. "How did you even do this?"

"I'd do anything to make you happy." Kendall said, his chin coming to rest on my shoulder as his front pressed against my back. The heat of his body made me shiver as he continued, "And I know how much you love Christmas."

"Can we keep it like this all year?"

He kissed my temple. "If that's what you want."

"The neighbors might hate us."

"Probably. But we could do it anyway."

I laughed as my head fell back onto his shoulder. _Nothing will ever be able to top this perfect moment. Not ever. _I didn't even feel the cold anymore as we stood there, Kendall's arms covering mine as we stared up at the magical sight before us.

I hadn't seen them at first among the other ornaments, but now the crystal icicles and hearts revealed themselves, interspersed at intervals between the balls, and toward the bottom was an ornament wrapped like a present, but the lid was cracked open a few inches, revealing a small black box-

_A black box? Is that…_

My whole body froze, my chest seizing, my heart stopping. Kendall must've felt it too, because he dropped his arms and stepped away from me, and then he was walking toward the tree. The world went into slow motion as he reached inside the present, and when he pulled out the small velvet box, I thought my knees would give out. Kendall's thumb brushed over the top of the velvet as he turned to face me, his eyes full of hope and love...and maybe the tiniest bit of nervousness.

"James Diamond," he said, taking a step toward me, "love of my life. The reality of you is better than anything I could've dreamed. Before you, I didn't need anyone to feel complete. I had my work, and I assumed that would be the love of my life. That maybe some of us weren't meant to find someone to share their lives with.

But then you stumbled into my ER with your wit and charm and your unassuming nature...and I was lost. It should've scared me to think I could no longer live a happy, fulfilling life without relying on another person, but it didn't. You were the piece of me I didn't know I'd been missing for so long, and I don't want to know what a day without you would feel like."

I didn't realize there were tears running down my cheeks until Kendall took another step forward and brushed them away with the back of his hand. Needing his touch, I put my hand over his, keeping his palm against my face.

"I love the way you love. Love your students. Love your family. Love me. It's all-encompassing and so vital to everyone who meets you. There isn't a day that goes by that I'm not grateful you're mine, and believe me, I realize what a lucky bastard I am. And if there ever comes a day where you think I need reminding, you have permission to kick my ass."

I cracked a smile and sniffed as I wiped away a fresh set of hot tears. Backlit against the lights, Kendall had never looked more beautiful or more breathtaking...until he dropped down to one knee, right there in the snow.

His eyes shone up at me as a smile curved his lips, and then he opened the lid of the jewelry box, where a band of gold was nestled into the black cushion.

"Kendall…" That was all I could manage before he took my left hand, pressed a kiss to it, and then looked up at me.

"I love you, James. I loved you the moment I saw you, I love you now, and I'll love you seventy years from now. Will you marry me?"

I was nodding before he'd even finished asking the question, a smile spreading across my face as I said, "Yes. Yes, yes, yes, I'll marry you."

Kendall's grin matched my own as he took the ring out of the box and slid it up my finger, and then I was pulling him up to his feet, eager to get my hands-and mouth-on my future husband. His arms went around my waist as mine wound around his shoulders, and it was slow motion again as our lips met, and our future was sealed with a kiss.

And as the snow continued to fall around us, I knew this was the beginning of a lifetime of many happy years to come.

* * *

**Done! I couldn't help but end this with a Kames engagement! **

**I'd love to hear your thoughts on the chapter (as well as the story in general), as well as if you happened to have a favorite part/moment!**

**Again, I hope you all enjoyed! And I would like to thank you all again for your support! Even though this was short, I had a lot of fun with this and I'm glad you guys liked it! For those reading Colors, I'm still planning on having the next chapter of that up on Wednesday, so I'll see you then! :D**

**-Epically Obsessed**


End file.
